


¿Dónde vamos de aquí?

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Pensabas que iba a seguir fingiendo que todo fuera bien? ¿Pensabas que estuviera bien pasando cada noche mendigando algo que nunca llega por tu parte?”





	¿Dónde vamos de aquí?

**¿Dónde vamos de aquí?**

Yuri había tratado por semanas.

Yuya y él volvían a casa la noche, cansados, cenaban rápidos hablando apenas, y luego se acostaban, esperando de dormirse.

Y en ese punto Chinen trataba, en ese punto se acercaba a Yuya, empezaba a besarlo en el cuello y luego en el pecho, luego levantaba la cara y le sonreía, buscando en él seña que pusiera seguir en adelante.

Nunca lo encontraba, no más.

Takaki se quedaba inmóvil, como insensible a sus atenciones, y pues él no veía el sentido de seguir en adelante, y le murmuraba buenas noches en manera sugerente, oyéndolo responder casi automáticamente.

Durante esas raras veces cuando habían tenido sexo en los días pasados, Chinen había tenido que esforzarse para llegar al orgasmo, y no siempre había tenido éxito.

Pero Yuya no le preguntaba nada, no se interesaba en porque las cosas fueran como fueran.

Usaba su cuerpo, y Yuri tenía la sensación que ni siquiera él fuera muy involucrado, y luego se acostaba en su lado de la cama, durmiéndose pronto. Tanto que el menor se había preguntado si lo que quería no fuera cansarse para tener éxito de dormir, más que realmente tener sexo con él.

Pero por la mañana todo estaba bien.

Yuri se despertaba un poco antes que Yuya, iba a la cocina y le hacía el café, luego iba a despertarlo y le llevaba una taza.

Y Takaki le sonreía y le besaba los labios, y Yuri ya no se sentía usado, y se convencía que la noche siguiente todo iba a estar bien.

Pero nunca lo estaba, y estaba harto de esperar algo que podría también no llegar nunca.

Amaba a Yuya.

Lo amaba tanto que casi vivía en el terror de dar un paso en falso, de hacer algo que pusiera alejarlos, pero también amaba a sí mismo, y no iba a permitir que siguiera de esa manera.

Esa noche actuaron su guion perfectamente, y cuando el mayor se escapó de sus atenciones, Chinen se sentó en la cama, pasándose una mano entre el pelo.

“¿Puedes decirme qué pasa, Yuya?”

Takaki se sentó también, suspirando, como si hubiera esperado mucho tiempo ese momento.

“Te has hartado al final, ¿Yuri?” preguntó, sonriendo con aire triste, mientras el menor se mordía la lengua por la condescendencia de su comento.

“¿Pensabas que iba a seguir fingiendo que todo fuera bien?” contestó, levantando una ceja. “¿Pensabas que estuviera bien pasando cada noche mendigando algo que nunca llega por tu parte?”

Yuya puso un aire pensativo, y al final suspiró.

“No es algo que no quiero darte, Yuri. Es algo que ya no tengo éxito de sentir, yo...” se pasó una mano en la cara, exasperado. “No creía que habría llegado a esto punto, pero lo ha hecho, y no sé lo que tengo que hacer.”

Chinen lo miró unos segundos, tratando de encontrar un sentido en lo que le estaba diciendo, tratando de entender cual fuera el problema, ignorando en sus opciones las de que tenía mayor miedo.

Pero había algo que seguía ocurriéndole, algo que lo aterrorizaba, algo que sospechaba hace días y que no había encontrado el coraje de preguntar.

“Tú... ¿me amas menor que antes?” preguntó, en baja voz, dejándose una mínima esperanza, negando la hipótesis que Takaki ya pusiera no amarlo totalmente.

“No, Yuri, no te amo menos, solo ha desaparecido el deseo. Y no sé cómo recuperarlo, no sé lo que hacer. Querría decir que solo es una fase, pero...” Yuri lo paró un gesto de la mano.

“¿Quieres decir que me miras y no sientes nada?” murmuró, los ojos bajos y un labio entre los dientes.

La expresión de Yuya fue bastante elocuente como respuesta.

Se sentía humillado, Chinen. Se sentía humillado porque estaba listo a odiar a Yuya si le hubiera dicho que ya no lo amaba, se había preparado a gritarle que no estaba justo, y que el amor que sentía no podía haber desaparecido de esa manera, como si nada hubiera pasado.

No tener éxito de ser por él fuente de excitación, no tener éxito de suscitar nada en él...

Lo hacía sentir inútil.

Ahora explicaba la falta de atenciones, y esa expresión vacía, y como pareciera lejos cuando tenían sexo.

Todo tenía sentido.

Y era una solución que ni siquiera había considerado, era algo que iba más allá de su imaginación y por qué, Yuya tenía razón, no había solución.

“¿Qué nos ha pasado, Yuya? ¿Dónde he cambiado? Puedo... puedo hacer algo, estoy seguro que si...”

“Yuri.” lo interrumpió el mayor, cabeceando. “No es tu culpa. No eres cambiado en nada y no hay nada que puedas hacer para volver a como estaba antes. Te amo, dios sabe que te amo, pero... no puedo.” murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

Yuri quería estar seguro que pusiera cambiar dirección, quería decirle que era una fase pasajera, que seguro había algo que pusieran hacer, porque amarlo y amarse era bastante para seguir como siempre habían hecho.

Pero no lo era, y lo sabía, y ni siquiera él quería infligirse tanto dolor de descansarse a su lado cada noche, consciente que para Yuya su cuerpo valía tanto como lo de cualquier hombre.

“Se acabó, ¿verdad?” preguntó, en un murmurio apenas oíble.

Vio una lágrima cruzar la cara de Takaki y se lanzó en sus brazos, abrazándolo fuerte y dejando que lo abrazara, llorando.

No tendría que ser lo que lo consolaba.

Quería odiarlo, y decirle que no quería verlo más, y hacerle daño si podía, como lo que ahora sentía al centro del pecho.

Pero no podía porque, estaba seguro, era el mismo sufrimiento que Yuya sentía en ese momento.

Se habían encontrado enfrentando algo más grande que ellos, y sabían ya que no iban a salir invictos.

Se dejaron unir, entonces, por ese mal que se estaban haciendo, allí donde la pasión había fallado.


End file.
